


Ce que nous avons perdu

by LaBarboteuse



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-War, Romance, War Trauma, war events
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBarboteuse/pseuds/LaBarboteuse
Summary: Après avoir vécu sous l'occupation puis avoir connu l'exil, Victorine regagne son ancien chez soi totalement dévasté par la guerre où la vie n'est plus envisageable. Vierge de toute famille elle décide de gagner un pays qui ne connu pas la destruction provoqué par la guerre. Fuyant les dégâts et les séquelles infligés à son pays elle se réfugie en Angleterre. Elle découvrira rapidement que Birmingham n'est pas la ville idéale pour y vivre la vie paisible et sans encombres à laquelle elle prétend.
Relationships: John Shelby/Original Female Character(s)





	Ce que nous avons perdu

2 août 1914, Somme, France

« Victorine ! »

Perdue dans ses pensées comme la grande rêveuse qu'elle était, Victorine n'entendit pas qu'on l'appelait et continua de brosser la robe aubère d'Alfred, le cheval qui appartenait à son père.

« Victorine ! »

Le cri et les pas d'un individu courant vers elle se rapprochant perturbèrent Alfred qui secoua la tête d'un mouvement brusque et recula manquant de lui écraser le pied. Revenant à la réalité elle posa la paume de sa main sur l'encolure de l'equidae comme pour l'apaiser et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour voir par-dessus Alfred, son frère Auguste foncer sur elle.

« Victorine, c'est la guerre ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant bien de quoi il pouvait parler et vérifia que le cheval était bien attaché à l'anneau situé sur le mur en briques en face de lui, essuya ses mains sur son tablier et se dirigea vers son frère.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Haletant, il s'arrêta à sa hauteur pour reprendre son souffle.

« Un ordre de mobilisation générale vient d'être placardé sur la place du village. On dit qu'une guerre se prépare. »

Victorine n'en crut pas ses oreilles, son pouls s'accélérant, elle attrapa la main de son frère et se mit à courir en direction de la place du village. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un attroupement s'était formé devant l'affiche récemment placardée sur le mur de la petite mairie. Se faufilant entre les habitants, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'objet qui attirait l'attention. Même l'ayant sous les yeux, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Pourtant cela était bien écrit en lettres grasses et noires sur le papier jaunâtre « Ordre de mobilisation générale ». Le document parlait de réquisition de véhicules et d'animaux, et de la mobilisation des armées, mais ne précisait pas la raison de cette annonce.

Si des rumeurs avaient pu se propager dans les grandes villes, dans les campagnes reculées la surprise était totale. Qui aurait pu croire que certains pays s'étaient à ce moment-là, déjà déclarés la guerre. Pourtant le lendemain, jour du 3 août 1914, l'Allemagne déclara la guerre à la France, faisant basculer l'Europe et les vies de millions d'individus dans un enfer qui allait durer quatre ans.


End file.
